


Cheesecake and Birthday surprise

by Flamie



Series: LOVE Bakery [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Attempt of trying to bake a cake for the first time, Baker! Jonghyun, Birthday Picnic, Cheesecake, Dongho is a good boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Noah is a naughty child, With a splash of spice, birthday surprise, jbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: Dongho founds out its Jonghyun's birthday and wants to give him a special birthday surprise
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: LOVE Bakery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779799
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	Cheesecake and Birthday surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 26th birthday Jonghyunnie 
> 
> To T and M, I still unable to uncurl my toes, eyh

Just as quickly as April turned to May, May soon turned into June. And despite of the relaxed restriction, Kim Jonghyun and Kang Dongho still haven’t had their first date outside due to series of event which includes Dongho’s brief spring cold (who weirdly enough he enjoyed when his new boyfriend pampers him through it), Jonghyun’s livestream gaming event with his best friend and fellow gamer, Taeyong (who’s really getting a kick on how the illegal baking business helped his usually recluse friend in finding a boyfriend) and Dongho’s job (nice to know that even in the time of a pandemic, Idols are still required to work and produce new songs and content for the public).

Jonghyun put away last of the bowls he dried and turned to find Dongho hunkered down in front of the oven, avidly staring at the batch of currently baking croissants. The gamer giggled as he sat down and nudged him. “You do know it will take at least 20 minutes for them to be done right?”

“I want to see them rise,” Dongho whined as he poked him back, “like in the videos on youtube!”

The gamer giggled again. “You do know those videos are made with hyperlapse app right? Come on, you can watch me unbox the new package noona sent me while the croissant bakes.”

Dongho pouted but before Jonghyun could pull him away, the door bell rang. Pulling a silly face at his boyfriend, he opened the door just to be pounced by his 181cm tall best friend. Sighing, he could only pat Minhyun on his side as they moved backward into the house, followed by the fox-eyed man’s boyfriend.

After sparing a brief glance to see if Jonghyun needs help getting the human limpet off him, Dongho turned back to the oven, eyeing the rising pastries. Feeling the shift beside him, he nods at Aron, who settled beside him on the floor, ignoring the loud noises their significant others were making.

“Hey, Minhyun and I was wondering if you two have plans next Monday evening? We were going to host a dinner for Jonghyun that night but we don’t mind changing dates so it won’t clash with your plans.”

Dongho stared at Aron in confusion. “What are you talking about? Are we supposed to celebrate something?”

“It’s Jonghyun’s 26th birthday? You do know that right?”

Dongho gaped, aghast. No, he did not know that.

Noticing Dongho’s panicked state, Aron quickly adds, “I get it though if you don’t know that since both of you just started dating. J usually forgets his birthday unless we remind him. At least you have time to plan something.”

Dongho suddenly stood up and left the apartment, only stopping briefly to kiss his boyfriend on lips and pulled Minhyun away from him.

He has a birthday surprise to plan.

* * *

Dongho stared at the recipe in confusion, trying to ignore the loud ruckus behind him, really regretting introducing them to each other.

Aron, who had helpfully offered his help (and kitchen) in making a birthday cake for Jonghyun, was currently fawning over Mingi (who came along out of boredom) much to his boyfriend’s anger. Apparently the petite older man was a fan of Mingi’s videos and Mingi, the chaotic person he is, was enjoying both Minhyun’s apparent jealousy and Aron’s fanboying.

“How do I know the eggs are fluffy enough before I can add the dry ingredients?” he muttered, poking at the egg white batter. “Hyung, help.” he finally whined. Thankfully for Dongho (and Minhyun) Aron finally let go of Mingi and checked the batter.

“Yea, I think this is good enough. You sifted the dry ingredients first before right? To make sure there’s no clumps in it?” After the music producer nodded, the older man helped adding the flour mixture into the batter.

“You know you can just buy a cake now that the restriction is relaxed right?” Minhyun asked as Mingi nibbled on strawberry slices they planned on putting on the cake as decoration.

After putting the cake batter into the pan and into the oven, Dongho turned back to the kitchen counter where his three friends were munching through the fruit decoration.

“Hey, that’s for the cake.” Dongho playfully swat their hands with a spoon. “I want to bake one especially for him. I know it won’t be as good as his but I want it to be my special gift to him.” He smiled brightly, his eyes crinkled in delight much to the three’s dazed surprise.

“I’m going to break up with you and date him now. You can date Mingi ssi instead.” Minhyun turned abruptly to his boyfriend.

“What are you talking about? I’m the one going to break up with you and date him.” Aron threw back.

“Shut up the both of you. He’s my friend first, so I got first dibs dating him.” Mingi interjected, leading the three to start to quibble as the subject of their argument facepalmed.

“You guys know I’m dating Jonghyun right?”

* * *

Aron gently sifted the powdered sugar over the cake and the decorative before letting Dongho setting the cut fruits onto the cake as Mingi and Minhyun watched (both of them were banned from helping after spilling half the powdered sugar onto the floor and getting the whipping cream splattered onto the ceiling).

Setting the last fruit onto the cake, the two stepped back, the four looking admiringly at the nicely decorated cake; Mingi pulling out his phone to take photos of cake.

“So both of you are celebrating together on Monday right?” Minhyun asked, eating the remaining fruit slices. “Then we’ll host the dinner on Tuesday. Its going to be a bit crowded since we going to invite half the block so hopefully we don’t get arrested bending the social distancing rule.” He said with a laugh.

“What are you guys doing anyways?” Mingi asked.

“It’s a secret~”

Looking at each other, the three quickly band together to get Dongho to spill his plans, not noticing one of Aron’s welsh corgi children, Noah, had escaped yet again from his temporary confinement and made a leap for the cake.

“NOAH NOOOO!!!”

* * *

Jonghyun wondered briefly if he forgot something. For once he haven’t got any order for today so after setting aside the ingredients for tomorrow’s order and playing a few round on one of his online games, the gamer lay to the comfortable sofa, flicking through his social media account, wondering if his boyfriend was free for that repeatedly rain-checked date by the park.

He leaped when the door bell rang, looking in surprise as Dongho stood in front his doorstep, dressed all boyfriend like with the black leather jacket and armed with a picnic basket.

“Happy Birthday Jonghyun.” Dongho greet sweetly as he gently kissed him on the lips before grabbing him by the hand. “Come on, we got plans!”

“Plans? Wait, today’s my birthday?” Jonghyun asked, bewildered.

* * *

Sitting on the picnic mat by the lake, Jonghyun looked in surprise as Dongho set down the box of sandwiches and snacks beside the homemade grapefruit ade he had proudly show-off before pulling out a big cake box.

“Happy 26th birthday Jonghyun.” He smiled shyly, opening the box to show a cheesecake with cut strawberries and gummi bears on top.

“You didn’t have to do this, Dongho-ya.” Jonghyun said bashfully, admiring the cake.

“I wanted to.” His cheeks red in embarrassment. “Unfortunately the first cake got eaten by Noah, so I made another one but its not as nicely done as the first.”

“This is pretty! And you made it? That’s make it even more precious.” Jonghyun grinned at his shy boyfriend. “Wait, are we talking about the cake Mingi posted on instagram?”

Dongho nodded, clearly still mourning for that cake. “I hope you like it.”

“Dongho, I love it. Its a precious gift from my very precious boyfriend.” Jonghyun set the cake gently aside and pull his boyfriend in for a kiss. “In fact its so precious, I much rather eat you than the oh-so-very precious cake.” He whispered against his lips.

“No!” Dongho pulled away, his cheeks are even more red, as he looked around wildly.

“Why not?” Jonghyun pouted. “Its my birthday, bet you’re more delicious than the cake.” he puckered his lips.

“Not in public!”

“So later?”

“Jonghyun!”

**Author's Note:**

> Review!! Or I'll be sad, hing
> 
> Lol


End file.
